Compound I, defined as 1-(5-methyl-fur-2-yl)-1-(5-methyl-5-vinyl-tetrahydrofur-2-yl)-ethane, is a naturally occurring compound. It has been recently isolated as a trace component from Davana Oil (Artemisia pallens), by means of an expensive and rather complicated process. Said process included in fact several successive fractional distillations, followed by a series of preparative vapor phase chromatographies.
It was surprisingly discovered that, with respect to its organoleptic properties, 1-(5-methyl-fur-2-yl)-1-(5-methyl-5-vinyl-tetrahydrofur-2-yl)-ethane greatly differs from Davana oil. Compound I possesses in fact, in its pure state an original, fresh, green and somewhat fruity note, whereas Davana oil is described as possessing a sharp, penetrating, bitter-green, foliage-like and powerfully herbaceous odour [See S. Arctander, Perfumes and Flavor Chemicals, Montclair N.J. 1969, p. 212-3].